


Tu le fais exprès !

by Nelja



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Family, Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin n'aime pas écouter Loki faire le gentil grand-père.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu le fais exprès !

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le défi "Soleil, lune et étoiles" de mytho_manie.

Loki ne devrait pas savoir comment le monde sera détruit. Bien sûr, rien n'est certain. Odin sait le futur, pas les sentiments des participants. Il ignore même ce qu' _il_ pensera, à la fin.

Menacer Loki, l'enjoindre de surveiller ses paroles, serait donner trop d'informations. Et que répondrait-il, souriant ? Ce sont des contes pour enfants, personne n'y croit, "pas même Thor". 

Mais les os d'Odin n'en frémissent pas moins quand Loki raconte à ses petits-enfants - les enfants de Fenrir - _la lune est faite de fromage / le soleil est fait de brioche au miel._

**Author's Note:**

> "The moon is made of green cheese" est une expression anglaise qui sert comme exemple de truc vraiment pas crédible qu'on fait gober aux nigauds. Selon la prophétie, Hati et Skoll, à la fin du monde, mangeront le soleil et la lune.


End file.
